Data science typically refers to the science that incorporates various disciplines including, but not limited to, data engineering, mathematics, statistics, computing, and domain-specific expertise. A data scientist thus is one who practices some or all aspects of data science in attempting to solve complex data problems. Data analytics is one aspect of data science.
Conventional data analytics solutions are becoming more and more limited due to the increasing sizes and varieties of data sets that such solutions are applied against. For example, such limitations include the lack of ability to determine which datasets among the increasing sizes and varieties of data sets are relevant to solutions of any given complex data problems.
Accordingly, improved data analytics techniques are needed that enable business users and data scientists to execute data analytics more easily and efficiently.